Every breath you take
by dreaming angels
Summary: Esta es una historia corta para senitmentalkes y amantes S+S ^___^. Un songfic que describe un día cualquiera en la vida de Sakura y Shaoran! Esperemos que os guste!!! Review!!!


Avisos de autoras: fic altamente recomendado para los amantes de S+S pero, los que no soporten las escenas empalagosas, dulces y con muuuuuuucho azúcar, mejor que no lo lean! E aquí dos fanáticas de S+S! Adoramos las escenas románticas así que... ya sabéis!  
  
I'll be watching you:  
  
Su almohada cubría su cabeza como cada mañana; el infernal ruido del despertador le causaba dolor de cabeza pero sus manos fueron más rápidas y hábilmente lo estampó contra la pared de su habitación.  
  
Se incorporó en la cama, bostezó y pasó una mano por su rebelde pelo café. Después de vestirse y todavía sin peinar, se preparó la mochila y bajó a desayunar.  
  
Era un día de invierno frío; aún así, en el cielo despejado brillaba el sol. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Shaoran, que se estremeció abrochándose el abrigo y anudándose al cuello la bufanda verde que Sakura le había hecho años atrás. Sus ojos se perdieron en el horizonte e imágenes empezaron a sucederse una tras otra en su mente; aunque tuviera ya 16 años, seguía quedándose embobado cada vez que pensaba en la antigua Card Captor.  
  
*****  
  
Ingresó en su clase de la escuela Secundaria de Tomoeda, donde estudiaba desde hacía dos años, desde que había regresado de Hong Kong. Se dirigió a su pupitre y examinó el de delante: vacío, como cada mañana a esa hora. No importaba el tiempo que hubiera pasado, Sakura no había cambiado.  
  
Se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos una vez más hasta que el estruendoso ruido de la puerta lo despertó; una Sakura mucho más bonita y esbelta jadeaba en el umbral de la puerta y unos aplausos se empezaron a oír por toda la clase; realmente, era veloz como un rayo. En ese momento una gota recorrió la nuca de Shaoran y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y lo miró con la misma mirada de complicidad que no habían perdido desde que fueran solo unos niños.  
  
Every breath you take (Cada soplo de aire que respires) every move you make (cada movimiento que hagas) every bond you break (cada lazo que rompas) every step you take(cada paso que des) i'll be watching you(te estaré viendo)  
  
Shaoran no podía dejar de mirarla: cada uno de sus movimientos le tenía cautivado y observó como, todavía jadeando, Sakura saludaba a sus compañeras. Ella se acercó a su pupitre y él avanzó para hablar con ella, pero el murmullo había cesado dando a entender que el profesor ya estaba allí.  
  
-Sentaros chicos y empecemos con la clase de hoy - dijo el profesor.  
  
Las dos primeras clases antes del patio se hicieron interminables, y él no dejaba de observar como el pelo de ella caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros, ya que, con el paso de los años había crecido y ahora ella lo llevaba suelto y por debajo de los hombros.... como le gustaba el dulce aroma de su pelo...  
  
La campana que anunciaba el recreo sonó y todos los alumnos salieron disparados de la clase. Yamasaki cogió a Shaoran del brazo y lo estiró hacia la salida, ya que tenían un partido de fútbol pendiente contra los chicos de otra clase.  
  
-Espera un momento, un momento! - decía Shaoran resistiéndose.  
  
-No, no te escaparás... tenemos un partido que jugar y te necesitamos Shaoran. Si no, ¿sabes lo que ocurrirá? - decía Yamasaki mientras lo empujaba hacia la salida por la espalda - en primer lugar... - El bromista empezó con una de sus historias que prometían ser interminables...  
  
Shaoran suspiró, volteó una vez más la cabeza antes de salir de clase y la vio hablando animadamente con Tomoyo; todavía no había cruzado ni dos palabras con ella.  
  
En el patio el partido estaba muy igualado y Shaoran corría por el campo en dirección a la bola. Al alcanzarla, la lanzó con gran precisión al compañero situado en el otro extremo del campo. Paró por un momento y se cruzó de brazos, se sentía exhausto.  
  
En ese instante, algo golpeó suavemente su cabeza por detrás y un interrogante apareció sobre la cabeza del niño chino. Al girarse, encontró un papel arrugado en el suelo. Se agachó a recogerlo, lo abrió cuidadosamente y observó en él un gracioso dibujo de...  
  
-¡¡¡Es una caricatura mía!!! ¡Y salgo sacando la lengua! Solo ha podido ser...  
  
Shaoran levantó la cabeza y... ¡justo! Allí se encontraba ella, con sus ojos esmeralda brillando traviesamente e intentando disimular su sonrisa; pero no pudo más y estalló en carcajadas.  
  
-¡Ahora te vas a enterar! - gritó él divertido y empezando a correr tras ella.  
  
-Tendrías que haber visto tu cara Shaoran - decía Sakura intentando huir del pequeño lobo.  
  
every single day(cada dia que pase) every word you say(cada palabra que digas) every game you play(cada juego al que juegues) every night you stay(cada noche que te quedes) i'll be watching you(te estaré viendo)  
  
Ella siempre había sido muy veloz pero él todavía más y en unos segundos la alcanzó por detrás. Sus manos se dirigieron a la cintura de ella y en unos instantes le estaba haciendo cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Entre risas, ella suplicaba piedad.  
  
-¡No por favoooooor! Ya basta Shaoran - gritaba ella casi con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.  
  
-Ahora pides clemencia ¿eh? - decía él sin cesar sus cosquillas.  
  
-¡¡Li!! - sonaron unas voces detrás de ellos.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con que todos en el campo estaban parados y mirándoles, esperando que él regresara al campo de juego.  
  
-Li, ¿Vienes a jugar o te dedicas a perseguir a chicas inocentes? - sonó una voz burlona.  
  
Las caras de ambos se tiñeron de distintos tonos de rojo y una gota resbaló por la nuca de Shaoran, a la vez que separaban. Él sonrió y dijo:  
  
-¿Inocente? No creo que seas muy inocente.  
  
Sakura le empujó dulcemente y le deseó suerte. Él se dio la vuelta y volvió a su posición de juego, mientras ella regresaba con sus amigas que estaban animando a los chicos.  
  
*****  
  
-y...yahaaAAaA ya yuaAahaAAa- un grito desafinado sonó por el aula de música. Desgraciadamente había gente que jamás aprendería a cantar. Aunque, más que una canción, parecía que estuvieran torturando un animal.  
  
-Tomoyo por favor, cántanos la canción que haremos en el festival - dijo la profesora casi con voz suplicante.  
  
En ese momento todo quedó en silencio y una dulce melodía invadió los oídos de todos los alumnos. Y es que, cuando Tomoyo se ponía a cantar, nada podía romper la armonía que se creaba en el lugar.  
  
Sakura miraba sonriente a su amiga y Shaoran, a su vez, miraba embelesado a su flor de cerezo. Cómo le gustaba aquella sonrisa... y sus ojos... simplemente no tenía palabras para describirlos. Lo expresaban todo y nada y cada vez que los miraba, se perdía en su profundidad. Al verla aplaudir Shaoran regresó a la realidad y la voz de la profesora se dejó oír:  
  
-Ahora me gustaría escuchar...  
  
-Oh oh... - eran los pensamientos de Shaoran en aquel momento - va a escoger el coro de graves... yo no por favor, yo no... - pensó desesperadamente a la vez que se deslizaba por la silla intentado ocultarse debajo de la mesa.  
  
- Li Shaoran, tu también por favor.  
  
- Maldición - dijo tornándose pálido y encontrándose de repente con la cara divertida de ella, quien lo conocía perfectamente y sabía de su pánico escénico.  
  
Afortunadamente él era de los altos de la clase, y eso le permitía no tener que ponerse en primera fila.  
  
-Hablando de coros... ¿alguien de aquí conoce la historia del primer coro que existió en Japón? - empezó Yamasaki levantando su dedo índice - pues resultó ser un coro compuesto por más de un millón de personas, que se colgaban boca abajo de los árboles para entrenar su voz.  
  
-¿Bo... boca abajo? - preguntó Sakura - ¿y no se mareaban? ¬¬UUU  
  
-Increíble... realmente increíble que se siga creyendo sus historias - susurraba Naoko a Rika - suerte que no está aquí Chiaru para... ¡ups!  
  
- Hablando de la reina de Roma... que por la puerta asoma... - contestó Rika al ver entrar a Chiaru por la puerta con una gran vena en la frente y dirigiéndose hacia Yamasaki. Al llegar lo cogió por el cuello y lo empezó a zarandear.  
  
-¿Colgados? Aquí el único que terminará colgado serás tu. - decía Chiaru aún con sus manos alrededor del cuello de su novio.  
  
Por suerte para él, Shaoran estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no pudo ser engañado por Yamasaki.  
  
Al terminar la clase volvieron todos a su aula y Yamasaki, como buen delegado que era, subió a la tarima:  
  
-Tengo un anuncio que daros.  
  
-Seguro... ¿no será otra de tus mentiras? - se oyó un murmuro que venía del sitio de Chiaru.  
  
- Pues no... simplemente deciros que el profesor Miyashi no ha venido, y tenemos una hora de libre para repasar matemáticas nosotros solos en clase.  
  
Un murmullo de alegría se extendió alrededor de la clase y la gente empezó a moverse. Antes de que Shaoran pudiera ni tan siquiera parpadear, Sakura se había girado velozmente y le miraba con unos ojos suplicantes.  
  
-Porfa... - decía ella mirándolo fijamente y pestañeando.  
  
Él sonrió, sabía perfectamente a lo que ella se refería. Quería que él le volviera explicar matemáticas y en el fondo, a él eso le encantaba. Es más, pagaría por hacerlo.  
  
-Está bien... - dijo Shaoran fingiendo - si no me queda otro remedio...  
  
Ella bajó la cabeza fingiendo estar dolida - no importa, no te molestes...  
  
-¡Venga va! Que es broma, si ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites...  
  
-¡Genial! - dijo ella chascando los dedos - pues ¿por donde empezamos?  
  
-Está bien, donde lo dejamos ayer - dijo él rebuscando entre sus apuntes.  
  
oh can't you see, you belong to me(oh no puedes ver que me perteneces?) how my poor heart aches,(como sufre mi pobre corazón) with every step you take(con cada paso que das)  
  
Sakura cogió su libreta y su lápiz, giró la silla del todo y se sentó de manera que sus caras quedaron separadas por unos pocos centímetros. Empezó a escuchar su explicación y anotaba cada una de las cosas que él decía. Mientras ella escribía, él no podía evitar mirarla e ir lanzando pequeños suspiros... tenía que resistirse para controlar sus impulsos que le suplicaban que la abrazara con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
-A ver... en esta función, si las "x" tienden a infinito por el lado negativo... el límite será...  
  
Ella continuaba mordiendo su lápiz nerviosamente mientras su mente intentaba encontrar la respuesta correcta - ¡Ya lo tengo! El límite será infinito por el lado negativo.  
  
Shaoran ya no sabía como decirle que se había vuelto a equivocar así que apuntó a la nariz de ella y tocándola repetidas veces dijo en tono burlón:  
  
- Es que no te concentras. ¿Se puede saber en que diablos estás pensando?  
  
Sakura no respondió, sino que se limitó a ponerse bizca y sacarle a lengua. Pero entonces una verdadera mirada de preocupación le invadió la cara, soltó el lápiz y dijo apesadumbrada:  
  
- Es que no logro entenderlo.  
  
-Tranquila - dijo Shaoran poniendo una mano en su hombro y regalándole una sonrisa que de verdad la reconfortó - estoy seguro de que terminarás entendiéndolo.  
  
-Gracias... - contentó ella casi en un susurro.  
  
With every move you make(con cada movimiento que hagas) And every vow you break(con cada promesa que rompas) every smile you fake, (con cada sonrisa que que regales) every claim you stake(cada vez que reclames) i'll be watching you(te estaré viendo)  
  
Ambos volvieron a sumirse en sus asuntos. La clase parecía un caos total, un campo de batalla pero ellos seguían enfrascados en su burbuja como si el resto del mundo no existiera, solo ellos dos. De repente Shaoran levanto por un segundo sus ojos de la antigua Card Captor, echó un vistazo general a la clase y.....  
  
- No... No puede ser...esa de la esquina....¡Tomoyo!!!!Grabándonos en video... y con el zoom... A veces parece que no sabe lo que es la discreción.... ¬¬UUU  
  
Shaoran se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza, pues no quería que Sakura le viera así. Ella continuó hablando del ejercicio que estaba intentado resolver pero, al no recibir respuesta, levantó la cabeza y vio a su compañero con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante. Su pelo caía hacia delante y le tapaba completamente la mirada así que ella acercó su mano a él y suavemente le apartó el pelo, como si fuera una cortina:  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre Shaoran?  
  
-Na... nada - tartamudeó él levantando la cabeza y todavía más rojo al notar su mano tan cerca de él.  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy rojo.  
  
- No es nada es solo... hace mucho calor en esta clase... - dijo sin darse cuenta de que estaban en pleno mes de Diciembre.  
  
- ¿Y no puede ser que te hayas puesto enfermo? ¿Qué tengas fiebre?  
  
-No, no es nada tranquila.  
  
Sakura no le dio más importancia y simplemente continuaron con la "clase" de mates. A Shaoran se le pasó realmente rápido, puesto que una hora a su lado parecía como un minuto para él. El tiempo volaba, era como una estrella fugaz cuando se encontraba cerca de ella. El timbre que finalizaba la clase sonó y, antes de que Shaoran pudiera levantarse, ella le retuvo del brazo y, bajando la mirada, le dijo:  
  
- Oye Shaoran... esto que... yo... pues... muchas gracias, de verdad. De hecho, no sé que habría hecho en el último examen sin ti.  
  
- No... no importa, ya sabes que lo hago encantado. - aún así, él quería pasar más tiempo a solas con ella, y se decidió a pedirle que comieran los dos juntos - esto... querrí...  
  
-¡¡¡Shaoran, Sakura!!! - inrterrumpió una voz que hizo que Shaoran quedase petrificado. Al cabo de unos instantes, se giró irritado para ver de donde provenía la voz - Daros prisa, hoy comemos todos juntos y hay pastel, ¿recordáis? Es el cumpleaños de Rika - gritaba Naoko con entusiasmo.  
  
En ese momento, Shaoran recordó que habían quedado para celebrarlo comiendo todos juntos en el patio, y, resignado y algo decepcionado, se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Al menos, ella también iba a estar...  
  
*****  
  
- mmm... ¡qué rico está esto! - dijo Yamasaki relamiéndose los dedos - cocinas de fábula Rika... ojalá Chiaru supiera coci...  
  
- ¿Se puede saber que ibas a decir? - dijo Chiaru abalanzándose sobre su novio, ahorcándolo y tirándolo sobre la hierba, mientras se escuchaba una carcajada general.  
  
- En serio esto está delicioso - dijo Shaoran mostrando una sincera sonrisa, pero no aquella tan especial que tenía reservada tan solo para su flor de cerezo.  
  
- Que va... si Naoko me estuvo ayudándo ayer a preparar el pastel- contestó Rika sonriente.  
  
Sakura aprovechó que todos estaban distraídos y cogió un pedazo de tarta, lo envolvió en una servilleta y se lo metió en el bolso. Pero Shaoran, a quien no se le escapaba ningún detalle que tuviera que ver con Sakura, le dijo burlonamente:  
  
- Que... ¿cogiendo provisiones para el muñeco?  
  
A Sakura le cayó una gota.  
  
-Yo... es que... ya sabes como es Kero...  
  
-Tranquila si lo decía en broma - dijo él sonriendo y haciéndola sentir como solo él sabía.  
  
*****  
  
- ¡Ohhh! Ya sé donde podríamos ir a comer hoy - dijo Yukito entusiasmado - En el centro acaban de abrir un restaurante nuevo y parece tener muy buena pinta.  
  
- ¿Hablas del Tajimuka? He oído que hacen un Tsukiyaki buenísimo.  
  
- ¿Sólo el Tsukiyaki? Yo pensaba pedir una buena ración de arroz, sushi y esos bocadillos de salmón. Además tienen una lista de postres interminables. Pienso probar el helado, las tartas, las trufas, el flan...- Touya sonrió, a pesar de que ambos tuvieran ya los 22 años cumplidos, Yukito parecía no haber perdido su apetito. - Por cierto, ¿a qué no sabes a quien vi el otro día en ese mismo restaurante?  
  
- ¿A quien?  
  
- Pues a tu hermana, con Tomoyo y con Shaoran - dijo mientras los dos universitarios pasaban por el lado de la valla del patio de la escuela Secundaria de Tomoeda.  
  
Una vena apareció sobre la cabeza del sobre protector hermano mayor.  
  
-¿Todavía seguimos así amigo? Nunca llegarás a aceptarlo, ¿verdad?  
  
- ¿Aceptar? ¿A ese mocoso? Pues claro que no... se pasa el día pegado a mi hermana y, simplemente, no lo soporto. Y menos soporto como la mira - dijo esto último casi gritando.  
  
- Touya... Sakura tiene ya 16 años. ¿Es que vas a protegerla toda la vida de sus amigos?  
  
- No es eso... lo sabes pero..."aunque sé que él le hace bien y que la protegería con su vida..." se llevan demasiado bien, y ese mocoso ¡¡¡me cae gordo!!!  
  
En ese momento, Shaoran levantó la cabeza y enfocó la vista. - Ahi está ese otra vez, siempre vigilando..."  
  
Touya, a su vez, dirigió la mirada hacia el patio de la escuela y se encontró con dos ojos marrones que lo miraban fijamente. En ese momento, chispas empezaron a saltar entre ambos y se inició una batalla de miradas desafiantes con rayos incluidos. Incluso se podía apreciar una aura de fuego que rodeaba todo el cuerpo de Touya mientras, justo detrás de él, Yukito contemplaba la escena divertido - esos dos nunca iban a cambiar y, aunque ambos desearan lo mismo, la felicidad de Sakura, nunca iban a dejar de tenerse manía.  
  
- Venga Touya, déjalo ya... y démonos prisa o se acabaran las crepes y los gouffres.  
  
- Está bien Yuki, si me voy ahora puede que él gane esta batalla, pero todavía queda por ver quien va a ganar esta guerra. - dijo el estudiante de medicina marchándose del lugar con su amigo.  
  
*****  
  
- ... y en ese mismo instante una mujer se adentró sigilosamente en el bosque. Estaba cubierto por una niebla realmente espesa y oyó unas cadenas arrastrándose muy cerca suyo... se giró y... ¡nada! No vio a nadie, volivió a girarse hacia el otro lado y se encontró cara a cara... - Naoko ya estaba contando otra de sus historias con una mirada siniestra y fantasmal.  
  
Todos escuchaban con atención la narración... todos menos Sakura. Ella movía sus manos nerviosamente y miraba de un lado a otro buscando algo para distraerse y no pensar en...  
  
- ... con un fantasma.  
  
Sakura se sobresaltó y se cruzó de brazos concentrándose en no gritar o salir corriendo de aquel lugar. Shaoran sabía perfectamente el pánico que Sakura le tenia a los fantasmas así que ladeó la cabeza hacia el lado donde estaba sentada la antigua Card Captor y le susurró al oído:  
  
- Tranquila es sólo una historia. No tengas miedo.  
  
Every breath you take (Cada solplo de aire que respires) every move you make (cada movimiento que hagas) every bond you break (cada lazo que rompas) every step you take(cada paso que des) I'll be watching you (te estaré viendo)  
  
Un escalofrio recorrió la espalda de Sakura; pero está vez no fue por los fantasmas, sino por sentir el aliento de Shaoran en su cuello.  
  
- Gracias. -dijo ella a la vez que se aproximaba un poco a Shaoran, como si esperara que él la protegiera de los fantasmas de Naoko.  
  
*****  
  
Al volver a la escuela para empezar las clases de la tarde, Sakura hablaba tranquilamente con Tomoyo:  
  
- ¿Sabes? Ayer recibí una carta de Eriol. Decía aque en pocos días le darán vacaciones y que finalmente podrá venirnos a hacer una visita.  
  
- ¡Estupendo! Estoy deseando volver a verlo- gritó alegremente Sakura, y después en un tono más moderado prosiguió - pero me parece que tu lo deseas más que nadie, ¿eh? - dijo pícaramente.  
  
Tomoyo se sonrojó hasta las orejas - la verdad es que... tengo muchas ganas de verlo... aunque solo será por dos semanas me contó.  
  
-Si... pero sabes que cuando termine la escuela vendrá a estudiar una carrera universitaria a Japón, ¿verdad?  
  
-Sí eso me dijo - contestó ella mucho más contenta.  
  
- Chicos sentaros que empieza la clase - dijo la profesora de lengua japonesa entrando en el aula - continuaremos por donde lo dejamos ayer. Abrir el libro por la página 26.  
  
- Es increible, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, cualquier pequeño detalle lo relaciono con ella y...  
  
every single day(cada dia que pase) every word you say(cada palabra que digas) every game you play(cada juego al que juegues) every night you stay(cada noche que te quedes) I'll be watching you (te estaré viendo)  
  
- Li Shaoran, continua leyendo por favor. - dijo la profesora sacando al joven chino de sus pensamientos.  
  
Shaoran puso cara de pánico, no sabía ni en que página estaban. Por suerte Sakura se giró y le susurró:  
  
- Página 28 línea cinco.- Otra vez ese ángel que parecía haber caído del cielo para venir a salvarlo.  
  
Él se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y empezó a leer.  
  
La clase de japonés pasó bastante rápida y, al acabar, cogieron todos sus mochilas y se dirigieron a la clase de educación física, donde, una vez más, Shaoran contempló embelesado y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora las magníficas aptitudes que Sakura tenía para la gimnasia.  
  
A las cinco todos recogieron sus cosas contentos y marcharon hacia sus casa después de un largo día de escuela.  
  
-Por fin - pensó Shaoran - no he podido comer con ella pero quizás ahora podamos bajar los dos juntos... tengo tantas ganas de estar a solas con ella...  
  
- Shaoran - dijo el señor Terada, que después de cinco años seguía en la escuela dando clase de educación física, entre otras. - ven aquí un momento por favor, quiero hablar contigo de algo.  
  
Shaoran giró la cabeza y vio a Sakura alejarse hablando con Tomoyo, ¿porque solo le pasaban a él esas cosas? Se acercó al profesor y rezó porque fuera algo rápido. El profesor Terada quería que se uniese al equipo de fútbol de la escuela, pues necesitaban más jugadores y todos sus compañeros habían coincidido en que él era un fantástico futbolista. Shaoran aceptó participar como suplente, ya que sus clases de artes marciales y prácticas de magia no le permitían entregarse al equipo al cien por cien. Aún así, el profesor le pidió que subiera con él al despacho, a rellenar una ficha con sus datos.  
  
- Si no tengo remedio... - pensó Shaoran dándose cuenta de que sus planes le habían fallado una vez más.  
  
Veinte minutos más tarde Shaoran salía del recinto con el abrigo y la mochila encima. Iba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que hasta estar muy cerca no se dio cuenta de que había una chica junto a un árbol que parecía estar esperando a alguien.  
  
- ¿Sakura? - pensó al reconocer a la chica.- ¿me ha estado esperando todo este rato?  
  
Como que la joven estaba girada y no podía verlo, se quedó unos instantes contemplando su esbelta figura. Luego, sigilosamente, se acercó a ella por detrás, la rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos y, estrechándola tiernamente, le dio un suave y dulce beso en la nuca.  
  
- Gracias por esperarme - dijo él acercando su cara hasta quedar mejilla con mejilla.  
  
- Tenía ganas de estar contigo - contestó ella mientras se giraba para quedar atrapada en los brazos del chico. Éste, al sentir los preciosos ojos verdes de ella posarse sobre los suyos, notó como el corazón le daba un vuelco. - hoy casi no hemos tenido tiempo para estar juntos.  
  
- Pero no tenías porque esperarme tu sola aquí fuera, hace mucho frío - dijo él acercándose todavía más.  
  
-Pero sabes que a mi no me importa - dijo Sakura sintiendo como sus mejillas empezaban a tomar un tono carmesí.  
  
-Pues gracias - dijo él con una de sus insólitas sonrisas y dándole un tierno besito en la punta de la nariz, que estaba fría y roja por el clima invernal.  
  
Empezaron a caminar rumbo a casa. Sakura se retraso unos centímetros y observó a Shaoran. Sutilmente buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, acariciando suavemente el dorso de la mano de Shaoran con su pulgar.  
  
oh can't you see, you belong to me(oh no puedes ver que me perteneces?) how my poor heart aches,(como sufre mi pobre corazón) with every step you take(con cada paso que das)  
  
Hacía ya dos años que Shaoran había regresado de Hong Kong, pero hasta hacía solo unos pocos meses no se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos a Sakura. En ese momento ella se había sentido la chica más feliz del mundo, y desde entonces salían juntos. Shaoran sonrió interiormente al recordar el día en el que todo comenzó, pero frunció el ceño al recordar la interrupción de Touya.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Shaoran estaba balanceándose lentamente en un columpio del parque del Pingüino con Sakura sentada sobre su regazo. Los jóvenes estaban fuertemente abrazados como si nunca más fueran a separarse y hacía tan solo unos minutos que se habían declarado su amor.  
  
Un alarido se oyó a lo lejos:  
  
-¡¡¡¡DEGENERADOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ¡Suelta a mi hermana!- Shaoran dio un bote en el columpio al ver a Touya corriendo hacia ellos como un poseso.  
  
Sakura dio un respingo y se levanto en un instante de los brazos de Shaoran.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber que le hacías a mi hermana mocoso?, ¿acaso te crees con derecho a cogerla así?- gritó echando fuego por los ojos. ¬¬*****  
  
Sakura se colocó en medio de los dos - Touya, ¡ya está bien! ¿por qué tienes que siempre estar controlando todo lo que hago?  
  
Shaoran, que seguía sentado en el columpio ya que no había podido reaccionar, observó como discutían los hermanos Kinomoto hasta que por fin Touya se marchó; aun así echaba humo por las orejas y antes de desaparecer de su vista se giró y le señaló amenazadoramente con el dedo:  
  
- ¡Y tu te las vas a ver conmigo, mocoso depravado!  
  
***FINAL DEL FLASHBACK***  
  
En ese momento estaban pasando por delante del parque del Pingüino, y Sakura recordaba todos los momentos que había vivido allí, desde las infinitas capturas de las cartas de Clow, los problemas que les había causado Eriol y las escenas más románticas de los últimos meses. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y, soltándose de la mano de Shaoran, se aferró fuertemente a su brazo acercándose a él y haciéndole volver al presente.  
  
-¿Qué tienes frío? - dijo él parándose y mirándola con amor.  
  
-Un poco...  
  
Shaoran se colocó enfrente de ella y la envolvió con sus brazos, acercando su cara y apoyando su frente en la de ella. Sus narices se rozaban cariñosamente y Shaoran sintió la respiración entrecortada de Sakura tan cerca como si fuera la suya propia. Ella todavía temblaba entre sus brazos y él la estrechó dulcemente contra sí como un tesoro muy preciado al que ansiaba proteger. Miró fijamente en los ojos de Sakura, esos mares esmeralda en los que ansiaba perderse una vez más y sonrió.  
  
- Ahora ya no... gracias - la brisa que hacia un momento había hecho tiritar a Sakura había desparecido como por arte de magia.  
  
With every move you make(con cada movimiento que hagas) And every vow you break(con cada promesa que rompas) every smile you fake, (con cada sonrisa que que regales) every claim you stake(cada vez que reclames) i'll be watching you(te estaré viendo)  
  
Él se separó ligeramente de ella y pasó su dedo por el contorno de su mandíbula, hasta llegar a la barbilla y rozando su labio inferior. Se acercó lentamente a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Con sus cálidos labios le besó dulcemente casi en la comisura de sus labios...  
  
Se separó un poco y la miró a los ojos. Sakura no pudo resistirse a su mirada y, poniéndose de puntillas y atrapando con sus manos el cuello de Shaoran, lo besó con una ternura infinita. Poco a poco se dejaron llevar por la pasión que aquel beso iba creando en su interior y se aferraron el uno al otro como si fuera posible estar todavía más cerca. Shaoran tenía una mano rodeando la fina cintura de ella y la otra acariciando su suave pelo casi con desesperación. Ella jugueteaba con el pelo rebelde de él y se aferraba a su cuello para cerciorarse de que aquello no era un sueño.  
  
En el momento en que se separaron Sakura creyó que se desvanecería si él no la estuviera abrazando. Se sentía como volando, con mariposas en su cuerpo, y notaba el corazón de él latiendo a mil por hora, como el suyo... Todavía sonrojados, él cogió la cara de su dulce flor entre sus manos y ella, mirándole a los ojos, susurró de manera que sólo él y el viento lo pudieran oír:  
  
- Te amo.  
  
Shaoran rozó suavemente el labio inferior de ella dándole un pequeño beso y dijo:  
  
- Yo también te amo.  
  
Ella rió dulcemente y de manera juguetona; lo que llevó a Shaoran a cogerla desprevenida por la cintura y levantarla fácilmente, comenzando a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo. Ella se aferró a su cuello y cerró los ojos fuertemente:  
  
- ¡Para Shaoran... para!!! ¡Me voy a marear! - dijo ella suplicando entre risas.  
  
- Está bien... lo que usted mande su alteza... - contestó él con una de esas arrebatadoras sonrisas que hacían que ella se derritiera.  
  
- No tienes remedio - dijo Sakura una vez con los pies en el suelo y despeinándole con una mano.  
  
Shaoran le agarró por la muñeca pretendiendo estar enfadado y le bajó la mano; pero no puedo resistirse a su encantadora sonrisa y en un arrebato la abrazó; envolviéndola con sus brazos y protegiéndola por encima de su propia vida. Sakura le abrazó desde la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Él apoyó su cabeza encima de la de ella. Y ahí permanecieron, ella escuchando el latido del corazón de Shaoran y ambos perdiendo la noción del tiempo.  
  
Varios minutos después Shoran levantó su cabeza pero ella permaneció quieta, rezando para que ese momento jamás terminase. Sakura siguió aferrada a su cuerpo y, cuando ya creía que tendría que terminar aquel maravilloso momento, sintió un cálido beso en el lóbulo. Shaoran tomó valor y le empezó a cantar casi en un susurro al oído:  
  
oh can't you see, you belong to me(oh no puedes ver que me perteneces?) how my poor heart aches,(como sufre mi pobre corazón) with every step you take(con cada paso que das)  
  
every single day(cada dia que pase) every word you say(cada palabra que digas) every game you play(cada juego al que juegues) every night you stay(cada noche que te quedes)  
  
I'LL BE WATCHING YOU (te estaré viendo)  
  
Notas de autoras:  
  
Bueno bueno bueno... ¿os ha gustado nuestro fic? Para comenzar nos presentamos: somos dos chicas locas por CCS y cómo no, por la mejor pareja que existe, ¿cuál¿ pues S+S cual sino? Ser críticos pero no seais muy duros porque somos novatas en esto de escribir. Después de muchos intentos este es el primer fic que logramos acabar, y por supuesto el primero que publicamos!  
  
La canción del fic se titula "every breath you take" y es del grupo Police, Muy bonita (la recomendamos!!!)  
  
Esperamos de todo corazón que os haya gustado y si es así y queréis más (aviso: más escenas románticas de S+S, porque eso es lo que escribimos) hacérnoslo saber que publicaremos encantadas!!!  
  
Gracias por vuestra paciencia!!! ***^___^****  
  
* Dreaming Angels* 


End file.
